Recreational floating mats are popular products people use and enjoy in bodies of water such as pools, lakes, rivers and seas. Floating mats are typically made of a heavy duty flexible material that is buoyant, such as a foam material that may be coated with polyurethane or another water proof coating. Floating mats may range in size from a mat designed for an individual user to large mats designed to accommodate multiple people. Floating mats are often used in water adjacent to other structures such as docks, pool side decks, and boats.
The launch, retrieval and storage of floating mats can be difficult, especially with large mats designed for multiple people. The mats may be heavy, cumbersome and difficult to store. Due to these difficulties, some floating mats may simply be left fully or partially in the water, which can cause the floating mat to deteriorate from exposure to the elements, and become soiled or damaged by plants and/or animals found in or near the water. A need may exist for an apparatus to launch, retrieve and store floating mats.
Some implementations were conceived in light of the above-mentioned problems and limitations, among other things.